


It’s going to be fine

by XanderArlen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderArlen/pseuds/XanderArlen
Summary: Nico and Will kiss.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	It’s going to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so feel free to give some critism.

Will was scared. He was scared to have sex with Nico. This was his first time and if he believed any stories about having sex for the first time, this would not end well.

Will had experience with kissing. He had kissed a couple people throughout camp and could confidently say those kisses were nothing like Nico’s. Whenever Will kissed Nico, heat pooled in his stomach, and made him feel like he was running a mile.

When the kisses were especially intense, that heat would trickle lower. Will would abruptly stop and make up an excuse to take care of the tent in his pants. This was one of those times, except Will can’t make an excuse. Nico had already seen the tent and was now kissing him passionately. Nico’s kisses were passion, love, comfort and a whole bunch of pleasant things bundled into a brief brushing of the lips. This was that, but heightened. Multiplied a thousand times over. This was a I-wanna-have-sex-with-you kiss. Not a simple greeting kiss. Or a comforting kiss. No, this meant that Nico wanted to have sex with him and it scared Will.

Nico must’ve noticed Will’s internal struggle because he stopped. Will almost whined, just because he was scared didn’t mean he didn’t want to do it.

”Will.” Nico locked eyes on him. Will loved the way he felt when Nico’s eyes were on him. They traced over his eyes, his arms, and chest before returning back to his eyes.

”Do you wanna stop? We can stop if you want to.” Nico asked gingerly.

Will thought about what to say. He started to say, “I—“ but then stopped. He reached down and took Nico by the jaw, pulling them up so they were eye level. Nico was a goddamn masterpiece, with glazed eyes that were desperately trying to focus (it’d

be funny if it wasn’t so hot), and a hint of a smile on those red plumped lips of his (courtesy of Will of course).

Will’s breath hitched. There was worry written on Nico’s face when tried again, “I—...“But instead decided that he wouldn’t be able to string a set of coherent words. (Nico’s kisses had that effect.)

He decided to answer Nico’s question with a kiss, hoping it got the message across. Nico must’ve understood because he pulled Will in, his hand draped around his neck. Adrenaline spiked throughout Will’s body. Will tugged on Nico’s lip and Nico let out a noise. It sent a shiver throughout Will’s body and  _ holy shit _ he had to do it agin.

”Wait.” Nico said, putting a hand to Will’s lips. “Are you sure?”

”Yeah.” He said, a goofy smile spreading onto his face. Nico had a hint of a smile on his mouth and pulled Will back in.

Why wouldn’t he be? Will had been dreading that the picnic for their first date would go horrible because of the rain that decided to visit. It didn’t however, and ended up being the best day of his life. The rain clinging to Nico’s clothes and weighing down Nico’s hair was an image he replayed constantly. Nico had also made Thanksgiving better by making him food and surprising him with an impromptu visit to their favorite spot in the woods. Nico had time and time again proved that he could 

make any dreadful experience the best thing of his day. The boy was an enigma. 

Nico had once told him that Will was like the sun, comforting and warm. Will felt that being the sun meant blinding people with light and much preferred Nico’s dark self. It was comforting, intimate even. Will went to Nico’s cabin frequently because he felt safe there. It felt like it was a safe haven from everything, even the pesky sunlight (sorry dad). 

Will would be fine. He’d wake up with Nico in his arms the next day and pepper him with kisses until he woke up. He’d trace the marks of evidence of the night, scattered throughout Nico’s body and press kisses onto them. He would feel content and utterly at ease because it’s Nico. Anything that happens would be fine because at the end of the day Nico will find a way to make it better. Maybe it would be a smile, a single kiss, or the fact that he was in Nico’s bed and he hadn’t kicked him, or the fact that Nico decided that Will was worth spending time with, but he’ll be okay.

It’s going to be fine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic has been at the back burner of my brain for quite some time now, and I just had to write it.


End file.
